Gratulerer Med Dagen, Lukas!
by shamrosslyng
Summary: Suatu pagi Lukas menemukan rumahnya kosong. Dan di hari itulah ia tiba-tiba terpikirkan tentang keempat saudaranya selama ini, dan bahwa ia merasa amat kesepian tanpa keributan dan tawa menyebalkan mereka. Tahu-tahunya, sebuah kejutan menunggu dirinya di hari kelahirannya ini! / untuk hari konstitusi nasional norwgia, 17 mei


Gratulerer Med Dagen, Lukas

.

.

.

 _Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya, bukan milik saya. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini._

.

.

.

Lukas membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

Yang pertama kali manik violet itu tangkap adalah kamarnya yang bernuansa ungu muda, dengan sebuah jendela yang sudah setengah terbuka. Membiarkan udara pagi yang segar masuk, mengganti udara kemarin yang hampir membuat pemuda tersebut sesak nafas—

—karena Mathias dan yang lainnya berpesta alkohol sementara dirinya sedang tidak berada di rumah, membeli bahan makanan yang cukup untuk mereka berlima selama beberapa minggu ke depan.

 _Anak-anak durhaka._

Tapi pertanyaannya, siapa yang membuka jendela itu? Sedangkan Lukas saja baru bangun jam 6 pagi (yang sudah terhitung kesiangan bagi dirinya sendiri), dan itu sudah tergolong _sangat_ pagi di antara keempat saudaranya yang lain. Jadi, rasanya mustahil kalau salah satu dari mereka dengan ikhlas membukakan jendela tersebut untuk Lukas.

Apa jangan-jangan jendela tersebut belum ditutup sejak tadi malam? Sejak Mathias dan yang lainnya memakai kamar Lukas untuk bersenang-senang?

 _Masa bodoh._

Sudahlah, Lukas lebih memilih untuk tidak memusingkannya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi bersama milik mereka. Cuci muka saja sudah cukup, karena mandi pada jam 5 adalah perbuatan yang akan merugikan baginya. Dingin, tentu saja. Kran air panas di kamar mandinya rusak sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Selesai mencuci muka, ia meraih handuknya yang ditaruh di dekat wastafel. Namun, saat ia menyapukan handuk tersebut ke wajahnya, yang ia dapati adalah bau bir yang membuat ia langsung mual dan sukses mengirimkan handuk tak bersalah tersebut ke keranjang _laundry_.

Lukas memutuskan untuk membangunkan keempat saudaranya. Sudah menjadi kesehariannya, walau ujung-ujungnya yang mau bangun hanya Tino. Yang lainnya akan bangun sekitar setengah jam kemudian.

Menuju kamar pertama, yaitu kamar yang ditempati oleh Mathias dan Berwald. Dari dahulu Lukas heran, mengapa dua orang ini bisa saja berdamai dalam satu kamar yang sempit, satu tempat tidur tingkat dua yang bisa saja memicu peperangan tentang siapa yang harus tidur di bagian atas atau di bagian bawah.

Lukas berjalan menyusuri lorong di lantai dua. Pada ujung lorong tersebut, ada sebuah pintu dimana kamar Mathias dan Berwald berada. Membuka pintu kamar mereka yang berwarna cokelat tua tersebut. Pemandangan yang terlihat tidaklah menyenangkan. Kamar yang salah satu sisinya kacau, dan salah satu sisinya rapi. Terlihatlah dua orang yang sedang tertidur lelap di tempat masing-masing, dengan posisi yang sudah sangat tidak karuan.

Pemuda itu ingin membangunkan kedua orang tersebut, namun dia segera mengurungkan niatnya karena dia baru ingat kalau ini adalah hari Minggu. Mereka pasti bangun lebih siang. Kalau Tino, pasti bangun jam 7. Emil bangun jam 8—kalau dia sedang rajin, pasti jam 6 sudah bangun dan memberi makan Mr. Puffin. Dan dua orang terakhir (Mathias dan Berwald), bangun jam 9.

Jadi percuma saja kalau Lukas membangunkan mereka sekarang.

Berjalan menuju lantai bawah adalah pilihan terkahir Lukas untuk mengisi waktu luang pada hari minggu ini. Melewati anak tangga yang totalnya 20 buah, dan berbelok ke kiri untuk mengisi perut. Setidaknya ia ingin memakan sepotong sandwich yang ia beli tadi malam lengkap dengan sekotak kopi instan favoritnya.

Toh, keempat orang lainnya masih terlelap dan baru akan bangun sekitar dua jam lagi (Lukas lupa kalau itulah kebiasaan mereka setiap hari Minggu).

Dengan santainya ia mengambil sandwich dan kopinya dari kulkas. Menaruhnya di meja makan yang terkesan mewah sekaligus simpel, yang bernuansa abu-abu dan hitam. Ia memakannya dalam diam, menghabiskannya dalam sekali duduk. Menghabiskan kopinya dalam satu tenggakan, melemparnya ke dalam tempat sampah namun meleset—namun ia membiarkannya.

Kemudian Lukas bersandar pada kursinya dan memandang ke langit-langit meja makan sekaligus dapur itu. Memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting, sepertinya itu sudah menjadi keseharian Lukas akhir-akhir ini.

 _Rasanya sepi juga kalau tidak ada mereka berempat._

Memikirkan Mathias, Emil, Berwald, dan Tino bukanlah keseharian Lukas.

 _Tidak ada yang dimarahi._

Memang. Biasanya kalau mereka berempat membuat keributan maupun kerusuhan, maka Lukas-lah yang membuat mereka berempat diam.

Mathias—sudahlah, dia adalah yang paling ribut di antara mereka. Selain ribut, dia ceroboh dan suka merusak barang tanpa sengaja. Sentuhannya adalah sentuhan maut, dimana barang bisa saja langsung rusak saat ia pegang sebentar saja. Dialah pelanggan setia omelan Lukas yang dilancarkan dengan wajah datar namun kata-kata yang kejam.

Emil—sebenarnya Lukas tidak punya dendam terhadap anak ini (kecuali sifat _tsundere_ -nya yang keterlaluan), tapi dia tidak suka pada Mr. Puffin, karena dialah yang suka membuat keributan (Lukas sebal dengan suaranya yang benar-benar jantan itu dan kadang salah mendengarnya sebagai suara pramusaji menyebalkan di kafe langganannya). Suka mencuri makanannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi, pula.

Berwald—entah kenapa Lukas sebal melihat wajahnya. Menurut gosip, dia itu penyuka sesama jenis. Kadang Lukas jijik mengingatnya, padahal gosip itu tidak benar-benar terbukti. Intinya, Lukas hanya termakan gosip dan kabar angin yang tanpa sengaja dibawa oleh Mathias. (Tapi siapa tahu kalau gosip itu memang benar adanya?)

Tino—tidak ada alasan khusus untuk membencinya. Justru Tino-lah orang yang paling normal yang pernah Lukas temui selama ini. Bahkan, saat mereka masih kecil Lukas mengira bahwa Tino itu adalah seorang perempuan. Saat beranjak dewasa, Lukas baru menyadari bahwa orang ini adalah seorang lelaki betulan.

Lukas terdiam.

 _Aku ini bodoh._

Lantas? Tentu saja kau bodoh, Lukas.

Terlalu memikirkan yang seharusnya tidak dipikirkan itu bukanlah kebiasaanmu! Setiap harinya kau hanya memikirkan tugas kenegaraan, pekerjaan rumahan yang belum selesai, ataupun berkunjung ketempat-tempat misterius yang indah di negaramu sendiri. Nah, memikirkan keempat saudaramu bukanlah kebiasaan dan sifatmu yang sebenarnya.

Tapi Lukas bertanya, mengapa batinnya berteriak bahwa ia harus memikirkan keempat saudaranya itu? pada hari Minggu yang seharusnya diisi oleh kedamaiannya ini?

Lukas memejamkan matanya, berusaha menjauhkan pikiran-pikiran tentang keempat orang itu. sekali lagi, itu bukan kebiasannya.

.

.

.

Terbangun pada jam 11 pagi.

Menemukan dirinya masih terduduk di kursi meja makan, membuat Lukas langsung berdiri dan menuju ke wastafel untuk sekadar membasuh wajah—lagi.

 _Orang bodoh mana yang tertidur di pagi Minggu padahal hanya hari ini ia bisa bersantai tanpa keributan._

Menyesal selalu datang di akhir. Harusnya ia segera pergi menuju pusat kota untuk sekadar berjalan-jalan menikmati hari yang damai ini. Tetapi ia malah tertidur sampai jam 11, padahal ia sudah meminum kopi yang telah memberikan sugesti bahwa ia takkan mengantuk.

Ia berkaca di cermin yang ada di atas wastafel dapur mereka. Sebenarnya Lukas juga bertanya-tanya mengapa harus ada cermin di sini. Ia curiga kalau Emil-lah yang suka bercermin di sini.

Dan sekarang, ia kembali terpikir tentang keempat saudaranya yang sama sekali tidak identik dengan dirinya.

Ia menengok ke arah meja makan. Masih bersih, seperti tidak terjadi apapun di sana. Biasanya kalau mereka berempat makan pagi, maka meja makan akan sangat berantakan, walau sudah berjam-jam ditinggalkan—karena tidak ada yang berniat membersihkannya sampai jam makan siang tiba.

Ia menengok ke arah jendela yang mengarah langsung ke halaman belakang. Sepi sekali, tidak ada kehidupan di sana. Biasanya mereka akan makan pagi di sana, kalau hari sedang cerah pada akhir minggu. Namun sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini.

Maka ia tergerak untuk mengecek keberadaan mereka pada kamar mereka masing-masing.

Lukas segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 rumah mereka, dan menyusuri lorong tersebut. Ia membuka satu persatu pintu kamar mereka yang ada di sana dan dia sama sekali tidak menemukan apapun selain keadaan kamar yang masih berantakan.

Kamar Tino. Kamar Emil. Kamar Mathias dan Berwald. Semuanya kosong.

Lukas pun turut mengecek kamarnya, siapa tahu dengan kejahilan mereka, mereka berada di kamarnya dan akan membuat dia jantungan atau lebih parah lagi pingsan saking kagetnya.

Ternyata kamarnya kosong, dan agak berantakan. Tentu, karena dia langsung keluar dari kamar tanpa membereskan tempat tidurnya terlebih dahulu.

Lukas masih mempunyai ide. Siapa tahu mereka berempat sedang berada di ruang tamu yang merangkap sebagai ruang baca dan ruang tv (sebenarnya Lukas dan Tino tidak terima kalau ruang baca dan ruang tv dijadikan satu karena konsentrasi membaca akan terganggu oleh suara tv, namun karena ruang itulah yang paling luas—dan mereka tidak punya banyak ruangan di rumah bersama mereka—maka dua suara tersebut dikalahkan oleh keadaan).

Ternyata mereka juga tidak berada di sana.

Kamar mandi, toilet, ruang musik, halaman depan, gudang, tempat penyimpana alat-alat berkebun, semuanya kosong. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa keempat saudaranya berada di sana.

Lukas tidak pernah merasa sekhawatir ini. Ia merasa seperti seorang ibu yang kehilangan empat anak sekaligus, yang sangat merepotkan tersebut.

Akhirnya ia lelah. Lelah lahir batin. Ia memutuskan untuk menelpon Berwald, karena ia tak melihat keberadaan telepon genggam milik orang itu di atas meja kamarnya—tempat dimana ia sering menaruh benda tersebut.

Namun percuma saja, karena telepon Lukas tidak diangkat. Yang menyahutnya malah operator yang suaranya membuat siapa pun sebal di muka dunia ini.

Berbaring di sofa ruang tamu adalah destinasi terakhir Lukas. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa mereka berempat meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah, sedangkan mereka pergi ke suatu tempat untuk bersenang-senang. Hal itu sudah tidak jarang terjadi, dan Lukas berusaha memakluminya.

Ia memilih untuk tidur lagi, ketika pintu rumah mereka didobrak secara paksa dari luar.

Lukas sudah bersiap menyerang orang yang berulah itu kalau saja mereka mempunyai niat jahat, namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya tersebut karena yang mendobrak pintu rumah mereka adalah … keempat saudara yang selama ini sudah menyusahkannya. Emil, Mathias, Tino, Berwald. Lengkap sekali.

Pemuda berambut _vanilla_ itu hampir saja memarahi mereka berempat kalau saja Mathias tidak berteriak dengan lantangnya,

" _Gratulerer med dagen_ , Lukas!"

Emil dan Tino mengucapkan hal yang sama secara bersamaan, diiringi oleh Berwald—dengan wajah datar seperti biasa—melemparkan lembar-lembar _confetti_ berwarna warni yang entah darimana mereka dapatkan.

Emosi yang memuncak di ubun-ubun Lukas segera terjatuh dan hilang entah kemana.

 _Gratulerer med dagen_?

Oh iya! Tentu saja, Lukas lupa kalau ini adalah tanggal ulang tahunnya—17 Mei!

Sebuah kado yang berukuran cukup besar, dengan bungkus kado bercorak bendera Norwegia segera diserahkan kepada Lukas. Tino yang menyerahkannya, sementara Mathias dan Emil yang berada di sampingnya menyerahkan senyum terhangat mereka kepada Lukas sambil mengucapkan sejumlah kosakata yang umum diucapkan saat ulang tahun seseorang. Sementara itu, Berwald sedang sibuk berkutat dengan kue tart yang ada di tangannya.

"Ah, _tusen takk_ … kukira kalian melupakannya." Kata Lukas, sambil menerima kado yang ukurannya cukup besar tersebut.

"Mana mungkin kami melupakannya, Lukas! Malah aku sangat mengingatnya!" kata Tino dengan ceria.

"Kalau lupa, berarti kami adalah saudara yang jahat!" kata Mathias. Emil hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Oh iya, daripada banyak basa-basi, lebih baik kita makan kuenya sekarang juga! Nanti dingin dan tidak enak, lho!"

Maka Berwald menaruh kue tart bernuansa biru-putih-merah dengan salib Nordik itu di meja yang ada di ruang tamu tersebut. Ia potong kue itu pelan-pelan menjadi lima bagian, dan membagikannya ke setiap orang.

Lukas melahap kue itu dengan lambat. Rasanya sangat enak, apalagi dimakan di saat-saat bersama dan ramai seperti ini. Berbeda sekali dengan suasana yang ia rasakan saat sarapan tadi. Sangat sepi, bahkan kuburan saja kalah sepinya.

Ia jadi sadar, bahwa keributan yang dibuat oleh saudara-saudaranya adalah zona nyamannya. Mungkin hal itu terjadi karena ia sudah terlalu biasa ia hadapi di setiap harinya, dan seolah menjadi candu—ia akan merasa tidak nyaman kalau tidak ada yang ribut dan tidak ada yang dimarahi.

Walau itu agak menyebalkan, Lukas harus mengakui bahwa ia _nyaman_ saat berada di suasana itu, walau kadang ia berusaha menolaknya.

Mungkin itulah arti keluarga sekaligus sahabat yang harus diketahui oleh Lukas di hari ulang tahunnya ini.

"Oh iya, apakah kau bingung pada saat menemukan meja makan yang masih rapi dan kamar kami yang masih kosong?" kata Tino di sela-sela kunyahannya.

"Tentu." Kata Lukas. Singkat, padat, jelas.

"Itu ideku! Aku hanya ingin membuatmu khawatir, dan menelpon polisi tentang kasus kehilangan anak! Namun kau tidak melakukannya, ya … Padahal kukira kau akan benar-benar melakukannya!" kata Mathias. Kemudian ia tertawa, padahal itu tidak lucu.

"Aku tidak sekhawatir yang kau kira. Lagipula kau itu hanya berniat iseng, dan yang lainnya percaya bahwa kau ingin membuat kejutan." Kata Lukas.

"Ah, ya! Tentu saja. Mungkin, kalau Tino berada di posisimu sekarang, dia akan benar-benar melepon polisi!" kata Mathias. Tertawa lagi, sementara Tino ikut tertawa juga (padahal ia misuh-misuh di dalam hati).

"Hei, coba buka kadonya." Kata Emil.

Lukas mengambil kotak kadonya yang sempat terlupakan dari meja ruang tamu yang ada di hadapan mereka. Ia membuka pitanya perlahan, dan membuka bungkus kado yang melingkupinya. Sebuah kotak bekas dari televisi dengan merk _mainstream_ menyambutnya. Terdengar sayup kalau Mathias tertawa dan Emil menepuk tangannya.

Manik violetnya membiaskan kebahagiaan sekaligus haru, karena kado tersebut adalah sebuah miniatur kapal pesiar khas bangsa _Viking_ lengkap dengan sebuah bendera Norwegia yang berkibar di ujung kapalnya. Lukas sangat menginginkan benda ini sejak dahulu—sejak ia mengunjungi toko souvenir di Oslo bersama Emil dan yang lainnya—dan ia tak punya kesempatan untuk membelinya.

Ternyata saudaranya membelikannya untuknya!

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu kalau aku menginginkan benda ini? Aku tak pernah membicarakannya dengan kalian—" kata Lukas.

"Kami hanya menebak." Kata Berwald.

"Dan ternyata tebakan kami benar." Kata Emil.

Dengan perlahan sebuah senyum tipis yang langka terukir di wajah Lukas.

"Hei, lihat! Lukas tersenyum! Cepat ambil kameramu, Tino!"

"Eh, kau—"

"Ini kameranya! Berwald, tolong aku!"

"Cepat potret, Emil! Cepat!"

Belum sempat Lukas mencegah mereka, sebuah foto telah keluar dengan sempurna dari kamera polaroid milik Tino yang 'tanpa sengaja' berada di laci meja ruang tamu mereka.

Sebuah foto dimana Lukas masih tersenyum dengan memangku miniatur kapal kebanggannya, dan juga dimana suasana hangat yang ada di sana membuat senyum Lukas semakin berarti.

Ia telah berhasil mengartikan sebuah keluarga sekaligus sahabat yang ia miliki. Ia takkan pernah merindukan tawa dan keributan mereka, karena mereka akan selalu ada untuk Lukas. Bukan hanya pada saat hari spesial yang ia miliki—tiap hari.

 _Tusen takk._

— _gratulerer med dagen, Lukas. Hope you'll have a sweet story with your lovely family—_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

selamat ulang tahun lukas, siberyoshka mengucapkannya dengan sepenuh hati! —uhukuhukuhuk— ah, saya memakai sistem kebut buat nyelesaikan fic ini! berterima kasihlah kepada otak yang sedang bisa diajak kompromi ini. percayalah, membuat fanfic 2k+ dalam waktu dua hari itu melelahkan namun menyenangkan. oh iya, ingin mengucapkan ulang tahun secara langsung kepada Lukas? kunjungi akun roleplay saya dan ucapkan di kronologinya—Lukas Bondevik (siberyoshka)! —ceritanya dia promosi akun rp-nya)


End file.
